1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same
2. Description of the Related Art
As flexible display technologies and rollable display technologies are developed, a display panel having a relatively large screen becomes portable.
Using the above technologies, a user may carry a portable display panel, and can connect the portable display panel to a corresponding driving module/driving device to view an image at a location where the driving module is installed.
Here, confirming whether the display panel and the driving module are correctly connected is a very important safety issue. When the display panel connectors and/or the driving module connectors are bent by an external force, or when the display panel and the driving module are not properly connected due to a user's inexperience or mistake, a short circuit may occur, which may cause a breakdown of the display panel or a fire in the display panel.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.